From DE 10 2009 032 938 A1 a generic piston pin for connecting the small connecting rod eye of a clamp-type connecting rod to a piston of an internal combustion engine is known, wherein the piston comprises hub bores for receiving the piston pin and wherein the piston pin comprises an inner bore. Here it is provided that the inner bore has an eccentricity relative to the outer surface of the piston pin, which allows embodying the volume of the inner bore larger and because of this achieve a material saving, in particular also a weight saving.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,265 a further generic piston pin is known.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,595 B a piston pin with an eccentric inner bore is known. The connecting rod and the piston pin in this case are connected to one another in a rotationally fixed manner by two screws.
Usually, the piston pin connects the connecting rod with the piston of the internal combustion engine, wherein the connecting rod in turn connects the piston with the crankshaft. The small connecting rod eye of the connecting rod facing the piston in this case is arranged aligned with the hub bores, which are introduced in pin hubs provided on the piston. The pin hubs and the connecting rod eyes count among the regions of a piston that are subjected to the highest load because the piston pin cannot only bend during the oscillating movement of the piston because of the huge forces acting on the piston but because the piston pin can also rub on the hub bores and the small connecting rod eye.